


reincarnation

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fictober, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 4





	reincarnation

They never talked about the hard parts. 

Hui had been around for long enough to read thousands upon thousands of stories and poems, talking about eternal love and finding someone again and again, despite the odds. 

Most of their lives together had been beautiful. There had been extravagant ones, both of them living in the lap of luxury, and there had been ones where it took years for them to cross paths, eventually finding one another and then growing old together, hand in hand.

Hui always fondly remembers one where they were both just normal people, living normal lives. He’d spotted Shinwon sitting at a bar, alone, and had known immediately, had seen Shinwon’s soul shining through, calling out to him. Shinwon has been a small woman then, petite and slender, and Hui had enjoyed looking over Shinwon as he did so rarely. He’d taken pleasure in teasing Shinwon before his memories came back, and there were few things Hui loved more than the look in Shinwon’s eyes when all of the memories came flooding back. 

Their first night together was always the most exciting. The feeling was akin to being caught up in a whirlwind, and they would spend all night and days afterwards trading stories, and catching the other up on all that they had missed since the last time they’d been together. 

There were harder times, of course. Times where one or both of them were fighting in a war they couldn’t avoid, or already married with children, having built their life before realizing that they were waiting for someone.

Once, Hui had come to, and instead of their usual joyous reunion, Shinwon had burst into tears. Hui would later learn that he had skipped three reincarnation cycles, and Shinwon was beginning to believe that he wasn’t coming back. He’d spent the rest of that life time comforting Shinwon and trying his damndest to convince the universe that that couldn’t happen again. 

He had no control over it of course. 

There would always be times, lifetimes, that ended in tragedy. 

There would always be lifetimes like this one, where Hui sat at Shinwon’s bedside, clutching his hand with tears running down his face. 

How lucky, it would seem, that Hui ended up being a nurse, and that he had stumbled across Shinwon lying there, unresponsive. 

The universe chose to bring them together because without those specific circumstances, Hui would have never known and Shinwon would have laid there, alone, until his family decided that enough was enough. 

The universe could be so cruel. 

So Hui sat there, in silence, and traced the still lines of Shinwon’s face, as tears streamed down his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written angst before so i hope i did alright haha,,,,
> 
> find me on twitter @_faerietales !


End file.
